I Know What I Want
by paisleywinter
Summary: Sequel to "I Never Want To Lose You." but you don't really have to know the history to read this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Jareau passed back and forth in her office on the phone trying to find a last minute babysitter for her son Henry. She was having no luck at all, so she decided to ask Emily, her co-worker and girlfriend of just a couple weeks. She walked to the door and scanned the bullpen for the other Agent, once she spotted her, she asked her to come up to her office.

"Hey, whats up?" Emily asked.

"I need to ask you something." JJ bit at her bottom lip, she was nervous to ask Emily after only two weeks of seeing each other to look after her son, she didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable.

"Okay, what is it?" Emily questioned, with a concerned tone.

"Well, Hotch just told me we have a meeting with the Director about some new protocols today after work and I am having trouble finding a babysitter last minute, so I was wondering if maybe you could watch Henry after work today? But if you don't want to and think it's too soon I completely under…"

JJ ramble was interrupted as a pair of soft lips gently crashed into hers, leaning into the kiss she quickly pulled Emily into the corner behind her so their technical analyst Penelope Garcia wouldn't catch them kissing on the camera in JJ's office. They had confessed their feelings for each other but had decided to keep it to themselves until they were sure they both wanted the same thing, to be with each other. With the way their relationship started they agreed they should take things slow and get to know each other more before the whole team found out about them.

"I'd love to." Emily replied placing a kiss to JJ forehead.

"Thank you." JJ said smiling as she reached and pulled the raven haired agent into a hug.

"So, do you need me to pick him up from daycare?" Emily asked.

"Umm, actually I think that would be easiest, then I'll just say and work on some case files while I wait for the meeting, Hotch said the director wanted to see us at six and it shouldn't take more then two hours. You can take him to my house, do you mind putting him to bed? I usually start getting him ready around seven, he likes a bed time story, and he sleeps with a sippy cup with mil … JJ was interrupted again by another kiss from Emily.

"All I needed was a yes." Emily whispered against the blondes lips.

"Okay." JJ whispered back, pulling back and releasing Emily from her grip.

"Okay, so I'll pick him up at daycare at 5?, take him to your place, make dinner and get him into bed for seven thirty? By the time we are finished with the bed time story." Emily ask JJ as she smiled from ear to ear. She was excited t take care Henry, she had always loved children.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." JJ nodded, placing a short kiss to Emily's lips.

"I'll see you later then, after your meeting." Emily smiled and gave JJ's hand and small squeeze before walking out of her office and back to her desk in the bullpen.

At four thirty Emily left work to pick Henry up at daycare, then made her way to JJ's house a crossed town. She pulled her car into the suburban sub division and drove up to JJ's house, leaving the drive empty for when JJ arrived later she parked on the side street. She unbuckled the blonde boy from his car seat and he jumped into her arms.

"Emmy!" he proclaimed.

"Hey buddy, how about we go inside and make some dinner." She suggested to the three year old, messing up his golden locks with her free hand as she walked towards the house.

Inside she put Henry on the floor and made her way to the kitchen, she quickly prepared a grill cheese sandwich and some carrot sticks for Henry as he watched cartoons in the living room.

"Henry, dinners ready." She called.

She hear feet making a pitter patter noise on the hard wood floor and the boy made his way to the kitchen table.

"Tank you Emmy." He said, eying his dinner.

After he was finished he got off his chair and climbed up on Emily lap. "So, what should we do now kiddo?" she asked.

"Wetts build da castle!" Henry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"A castle?" She asked.

"Wes." He answered.

They made their way around the house, collecting blankets to make the castle. When they collected all their supplies they began to build the fort in the middle of the living room. By the time they were finished, it was seven and time to get Henry into is pajamas and ready for bed.

Henry picked out his favorite racecar pajamas, and Emily dressed him for bed. He marched to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he started making his way back down stairs.

"Where are you going buddy? Its bed time." She asked.

"I wanna sweep in da castle." He told Emily.

"Okay sweetie." She answered, she couldn't deny the precious three year old anything.

She sent henry to his room to pick out a bed time story while she went downstairs to pour some milk into a sippy cup for the boy. They met in the living room and crawled into the castle. Henry nestled himself beside his Emmy, she wrapped one are around the sleepy three year old and began to read him his bed time story. Before she finished the book he had fallen into a light sleep, she shifted slighty which woke a sleepish Henry. "Stay in da castle Emmy." The three year old whispered.

"Okay buddy." She replied and decided to make herself comfortable, she laid her head against the pillow and pulled the boy into her arms wrapping a firm hug around his small body. Before she knew it she fell asleep as well.

JJ placed her key in the lock and quietly opened the front door. Her heels lightly clicked against the hard wood floors as she walk through her house searching for Emily. She reached the living room and paused when she saw her little boy and girlfriend curled up under a fort made in the middle in her living room. A smile spread a crossed her face, she stood in from of them and took in this moment. She wanted to come home to both Emily and her son every night, she wanted them to be a family. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Emily crawl out from under the fort, with a sleeping Henry in her arms.

"I'll take him upstairs to bed." Emily whispered walking towards the stairs.

JJ follow behind, the made it to Henry room and Emily gently placed the boy in his bed, pulling the covers over him. JJ reached forward and placed a hand to Emily's back, "Thank You." She whispered.

"Anytime." Emily said turning to face JJ, she placed a kiss to JJ's forehead and walked out of the room to give the blonde a minute alone with her son.

JJ ran her hand through Henrys sandy blone hair and placed a gentle kiss to his for heard. "Sweet Dreams Baby." She whispered.

She walked out of his room closing the door behind her, she decided to change before going down stairs to see Emily, she went into her room, tied her hair back in a pony tail and paired a tank top with a pair of sweatpants then skipped down the stairs. She reach the bottom of the stairs to find the fort taken down and the blankest folded neatly on the couch. She walk further to find Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey, oh you changed, it is getting late. I should go." Emily said walking pasted the blonde.

"You can stay?" JJ suggested, turning to follow Emily to the door.

"JJ, we agreed we wanted to take this slow, if I stay it will be impossible for me to keep my hands off you which will not be taking things slowly." She explained with a shy laugh reaching for the blondes hand.

"Maybe I don't want to take things slow anymore." JJ mumbled softly.

"You don't?" Emily asked confused.

"No." she sighed taking a step closer to the raven haired agent.

" I loved the feeling I got coming home to both you and Henry tonight, I want that every night. I want us to be a family, I love you Em and I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand when we take Henry to the park on Sundays, I want the team to know about us and want I you." the blonde explained with compassion in her voice.

"Okay, I'll Stay." Emily said with a smile pulling JJ closer and placing a kiss on her forehead before wrapping her into a hug.

"I need to take a shower, can I borrow some clothes for the night?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I'm just going to order some takeout, just look in my closet and take whatever you need. Em, did you eat dinner?" she questioned.

"No, I just made dinner for Henry." She answered JJ with a smile.

"Em, do you ever think about taking care of yourself?" JJ asked concerned.

"Why would I do that when I have you to take care of me?" Emily smiled and laughed as leaned in to kiss the blonde.

"Don't try to be cute!" JJ teased.

"Why, isn't it working?" Emily played along.

"Maybe a little, go shower because when your finished I want to take a quick one before the food gets here. JJ pushed Emily toward the stairs.

"You know, you could join me, it would help conserve some water." Emily said playfully.

"Since when are worried about conserving water?" JJ asked.

"Since it gets the sexiest lady on the planet to join me in the shower." She said grabbing JJ's hand pulling her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Decided to write another chapter, continued with the shower scene. There wont be anymore chapters after this, I plan to write about the days Emily was with the UnSub from my first fic. I've also never wrote anything with tis kind of content before so, if it completely sucks let me know and I'll remove it and never speak of it again, haha. Hope you enjoy, send me a review and tell me your thoughts. _

The raven hair beauty pulled the blonde into the bathroom and pinned her against the door, "I want you." She whispered against the blondes lips as they collided. JJ moaned into the kiss as each of them fought for dominance, she finally gave in and let Emily take the lead. Emily reached around and grabbed JJ's tank top pulling it over hear head, then she took the hair elastic holding her blonde hair into a pony tail between the fingers of her free and pulled it releasing JJ's hair, leaving it to sit softy on her shoulders. Still kissing the blonde Emily slowly moved her fingertips along JJ's back causing goose bumps to ripple on her spine, when she reached the lace bra that she was wearing she undid the clasp, now moving her free hand to JJ's front, she gently ran her hand over JJs tight abdomen, causing more goose bumps. She placed open mouth kisses down her jaw line, making her way down her neck, reaching her chest.

She cupped JJ's right breast with one hand while she kissed and sucked the other, taking the nipple between her teeth and gently squeezing, JJ leaned into Emily's touch wanting to feel more. Emily moved to the other breast to give it the same attention, then she moved down her body placing kisses on her abdomen until she reached the lining on her sweatpants, she took the top to the pants with her hand and pulled letting then drop to JJ's feet. Then she placed a gentle kiss where here the lace panties met JJ skin, before standing back up to pin the blond against the door again.

JJ kissed Emily passionately, tangling her hands in her raven colored hair, pulling her closer. "You wearing to many clothe." She breathed. Emily then began to unbutton her work shirt, before she was finished JJ reached put and ripped it apart, sending the remaining buttons flying in every direction. "I'll buy you a knew one." She whispered with a seductive smile pulling Emily forward. JJ felt her body tingle at the touch of Emily skin colliding with her own. She unclasped her bra wanting more contact with Emily's bare skin, she was so focused on how amazing it felt to have a naked Emily placed against her, she didn't feel Emily's hand trail down her side and under her panties, she only noticed when Emily placed two fingers into her hot core. "Your so wet." Emily breathed against JJ ear. JJ moaned, placing a kiss to Emily shoulder before swinging her head back in pleasure. JJ rocked her hips back and forth in sync with Emily's movements. Emily slipped a third finger inside her, she quicken the pace, bringing JJ to almost reach her climax. "Oh God, Em! Don't Stop, Ohh." JJ moaned. The blonde leaned forward and let out a breath as she entire body shook from the orgasm Emily had given her. Emily placed a kiss to JJ's hair, caressing her body as she slowing came down from the high she had just reached. JJ lifted her head from Emily's shoulder and placed a soft kiss to her lips, with a seductive look in her eye she smiles at the raven haired Agent. "Shower." She said with dominance, tugging at Emily's dress pants to remove then before entering the shower. She wanted Emily to feel exactly what she just felt, she wanted to hear Emily moan in pleasure and feeling the love JJ had for her.

"JJ." Emily breathed, she could get her words together, JJ moved inside her sending sparks through her entire body, rocking her hips back and forth she craved more contact with the blonde, JJ slid a third finger inside her. "Oh." Emily moaned. "JJ, yes." She said breathless, about to reach her high. She sighed and slumped again the blonde, breathing heaving as water from the shower fell around them. Once she collected herself she pulled back to look at the blonde. "That was Amazing." Emily said, kissing JJ's lips, as the blonde traced circles on the small of her back.

They got out of the shower grabbed a couple towels and walked out into JJ's bed room, " I'll get you some clothes." JJ said, walking to her closet, she handed Emily shorts and an oversized t-shirt, grabbing the same for herself. The two women dressed then made their way down stairs. "I'm Hungry." Emily exclaimed. "Me too, want to order a pizza?" JJ asked. "Sure." Emily replied making her way to the living room leaving the blonde to order their pizza. The pizza arrived and they both finished it within fifteen minutes.

"I'm glad you stayed." JJ whispered against Emily neck as she curled up beside her in bed.

"Me too." Emily said, placing a kiss to JJ's forehead.

"I love you Jennifer."

"I love you Em, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
